Heist of a Lifetime
by Daniella L'orange
Summary: Mallory must help Duke pull a heist and some interesting things happen. Status complete.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks Disney does.

Heist of a Lifetime

Corp. Mallory McMallard stood in the library of Puckworld's only standing military base; it used to be a training academy. She was looking for a record on a man, a civilian, who had helped the Resistance greatly. His name was Canard Thunderbeak. She was slightly annoyed when she was disturbed by the voice of General James Lorewing calling her.

" Corporal McMallard I have an assignment for you" he said in his patient, smooth voice.

" Of course Gen. anything to help the Resistance" she answered in an almost too sweet, too innocent kind of voice.

" Mallory this is going to sound odd but I need you to steal the Izaenion emerald. The Saurians are aware of it's brainwashing abilities. We must not let them get to it", he said in a commanding voice.

" Oh I see General, you want me to break into a maximum security enclosure and steal the most valuable emerald on Puckworld which is coincidentally also the most well protected jewel in the galaxy. _Yeah,_ this is a mission I can pull off by myself. I don't mean to be rude but jewel thievery was NOT part of our standard military training" she replied her voice dripping with sarcasm.

" I'm well aware you will not be able to pull this heist off by yourself and I have already chosen a partner for you. He's tops in what he does and I'm sure he will jump at the chance" he said.

" Well, who is he" Mallory inquired impatiently.

" You've probably heard of him his name is Duke L'orange" he said a slight smile making it's way over his face.

" Did I hear you right Gen." Mallory asked as she grabbed the nearest table for support.

" Yes McMallard you heard me right" he said with a certain finality in his voice.

" Well then Gen. I will do my best on this mission as I would any," she said as she turned to walk away.

This was an extremely awkward situation for Duke, of course he'd been in tight spots before but this was unmatched in its danger. He was in the office of Gen. James Lorewing and that trapped nervous feeling was rising in his stomach as he sat in that just a little too comfy chair.

"So you see Mr. L'orange, you're really the only person qualified to complete this mission", said Gen. Lorewing after he explained the assignment to the thief; who needless to say made him more than a little nervous.

"Well dat's very flatt'rin' Gen. but this isn't exac'ly a spur a' da moment, one man heist were talkin' 'bout 'ere. Da Brotherhood's considered dis before but we nev'a went through wit' it" Duke said as he eyed the General squarely.

" Well were talking about it aren't we so it's not spur of the moment, and I have already chosen someone for you to work with so it's not a one man heist. Considering these facts would you be willing to do it", the Gen. asked politely.

" Yes then I suppose I would" Duke answered smiling.

" If you wait a few minutes then you can meet your, hmm, accomplice" Gen. Lorewing said as he made his way over to a box similar to a p.a. system and spoke slowly into it "Drakestone, Sgt. Drakestone tell corp. McMallard to come to my office," He said commandingly.

He was answered quickly by "Sir, yes sir".

" Forgive us if you're used to working alone, but we wanted to make sure you were safe and-"

"And you needed someone to protect the military's assets" Duke finished the sentence for him.

" Well, well yes" the Gen. answered laughing. "But don't worry despite being young and petite she's very agile and extremely athletic, she won't slow you down" he said proudly

" Wait a minute, **_she _,**I'm not at all opposed to working with a woman but I thought you military guys were all macho " Duke said thoroughly surprised.

" Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mention that earlier, but yes she's a girl. Her name is Mallory. There she comes now." The General said pointing to an opening door.

" Hello, glad you could make it" he said before turning to Duke "Duke L'orange this is Corp. Mallory McMallard".

" Hello" they both said in unison.

Duke found himself shocked, yeah she was athletic but he could tell by the way she reacted to their plans, that she was no thief. Why she'd probably never stolen a thing in her life other than a few foolish boy's hearts. She was very pretty he noted she had short-cropped bright red hair, large blue eyes, pale feathers, a short beak, and a challenging smile. As for her figure, well, she was very curvy. This was more evident because of her hardened erect posture. Another fact Duke noted about her was she was very distrusting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They jumped on the military style motorcycle and headed off to the once museum, now storehouse that held the emerald. Their travel there was a little awkward, since the resistance could only spare one motorcycle and Mallory was less than enthusiastic about getting that close to Duke.

When they got there, it was easy enough to get in. Duke used his saber to open an air vent directly above the main hall. He jumped down first, and opened his arms so he could assist Mallory in getting down. She ignored this and jumped down beside him. They headed toward the main exhibition halls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They headed into the first hall, and saw the emerald. Duke started to walk toward it, until Mallory grabbed his arm and pulled it as she took out an infrared light and held it up revealing a room full of motion detectors.

" And your really the best there is" she said to Duke. She quickly and agilely maneuvered her way between the motion detectors (the way Catherine Zeta Jones did in _Entrapment_). Duke watched her every move as she twisted and twined through the detectors. He admired every part her from her ruby red hair to her perfectly manicured hands. He was thoroughly surprised; she seemed to be a natural at thievery (and she was dang sexy to top it off).

" Well, are you coming or not" she said and Duke realized she was standing directly in front of the case already.

"Uh, oh yeah" he said as he fired his grappling hook and swung over the motion detectors.

" You mean you can do that and I had to climb between all those motion detectors" Mallory snapped.

"Yeah and I have to say you looked good doing it" Duke said. Mallory had to refrain from slapping him.

He easily used his saber to cut through the glass and handed that piece of glass to her. He slid his hand in and picked up the emerald.

They both stared at the stone for a second. Duke noticed a certain gleam in her eyes. He'd seen it before; it was the look all rookies got after their first successful heist.

" Havin' fun sweetheart" he said playfully.

" What are you talking about" she countered quickly.

" No use tryin' ta hide it I can see it in your eyes" he said as he leaned down so she had no choice but to look him in the eye.

" By any chance, are you drunk" she said coldly.

"No, why" he laughed.

" Because you're talking like a complete lunatic"

Duke placed the emerald in bag like pocket in his shirt (seen in "To Catch a Duck") once they got outside. He leaned over and began to check the motorcycle.

Mallory bent down and whispered in his ear "You know this was kinda fun".

" Oh really" he spun around and leaned close to her.

" Yeah" she said as she reached into his shirt pocket, retrieved the emerald and placed it in bag attached to her belt. " Well" he said while she did this" Hey!"

" You said it yourself I'm here to protect the military's assets" she laughed.

"You! You'd make a really good thief," he said reverting from furious to calm.

"Oh don't you," she said. He didn't bother saying a word he merely placed his hands on the back of her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her shock subsided as she melted into his arms. She soon regained her bearings and pulled away from him furious and flustered.

"How dare you, you chauvinist pig"

" Jus' shut up an' get on" Duke growled. He was aggravated and disappointed all at once. Mallory got on the bike without complaint, but her eyes expressed her ever emotion. Neither spoke on the way back. This ride was more stressed than the first ever thought about being.

When they got back to the military base Mallory said, "I know a room where you can stay. You'll have to share with some other guys. They won't be happy if you wake them up so don't.

" Great" Duke said sarcastically.

--------------------------------------------- " Excellent you two" Gen. Lorewing said excitedly but sleepily. This was understandable considering it was 2:30 in the morning,

Duke and Mallory stared at him, neither caring for approval and both simply wanting to be out of each other's company.

" I t'ink ya should know Gen'ral, dat girl is an excellent thief" Duke said hoping to hit another nerve. He succeeded.

Mallory gave him a glare so cold it should have frozen the galaxy. She started to say something but General Lorewing interrupted " Alright you two, get some sleep. Oh!" He said as he realized the little dilemma.

" Don't worry General I've handled Duke's quartering problem" Mallory said as she headed, annoyed, off to show him his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both of them lay awake thinking of the kiss they had shared in the frigid air of the night. Mallory still couldn't get the feeling of his mouth against her out of her mind. She had been kissed before but never like that. No man had ever made her feel that way.

Duke's mind was a complete jumble. He felt as if the sight of Mallory had destroyed his ability to form coherent sentences and thoughts. He could still feel her in his arms.

After hours of sleeplessness both resigned themselves to the fate that the other would hate them forever. They were both wrong.

----------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I have a request to make of everyone on ff.net. Please don't send flame reviews they serve no purpose except to hurt and discourage. They are a pointless waste of time for both the flamer and the recipient. In fact a flame I received yesterday for my story Kidnappings, Stones, and Honeymoons nearly made me give up writing, but through a small amount of determination and a lot of support from my best friend Emily Morris, who aided my in writing this story, I decided not to give up on something I love, because one sour person didn't like my writing.

I also have something to say to Dr. Allyson Haldala. Your review hurt me deeply and I highly doubt that when you were 14 as I am that your writing won the Pulitzer Prize. If you want to be sour and cruel you can take your reviews and your I'm the best there is attitude elsewhere. For, I have no time for them.

P.S. I thoroughly regret that we share the same first name.


End file.
